Once Is All It Takes
by bonesfann
Summary: Sam and Addison are married and work at the same hospital. What happens when there is a shooting at that same hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Worst Has Yet To Come

Everything started out normal, but Addison had no idea what was coming.

'Okay Sam where are you? I have to leave' said Addison. 'I am going to be late. 'Hold on hunny' Sam replied. 'I'm coming.' 'Did you notice that ever since we got married, you don't listen to me anymore?' she questioned. As Sam walked down the steps he looked deep into her eyes, kissed her and said I love you. 'Ha-ha nice save, I love you too.' laughed Addison.

On their way to work as Sam was driving, they were hit by another car. No one was severely hurt, but Sam did break a few ribs from the airbag. They were taken to the hospital (where they were going anyway) to make sure that they didn't have any internal damages.

As they walked into the hospital, Addison's staff asked her if she could do an emergency c-section. The man that hit her and Sam was trying to get his wife, who is in labor, to the hospital. Addison changed into her scrubs and headed off to the OR. When she came out she told the man Toby that he had a healthy baby girl, and his wife, Sarah would be fine.

Addison then went to check on Sam. When she got to his room, he was asleep on the cot. She slowly and carefully climbed into the bed with him, and kissed his forehead. He was then awoken by her beeping pager; she had three more surgeries today. Addison said goodbye to her husband and then headed back to the OR.

Addison had to get an x-ray to make sure she had no internal bleeding from the accident, but the x-ray revealed something else. She was pregnant.

As soon as she found out, she went to tell Sam. She ran into his room woke him up and said hi daddy. At first Sam looked at her like she was crazy, then he realized what she meant. He looked at her, then smiled and said I love you. She smiled back and said I love you too. Then Sam looked at her and said, from here on after you will be a mommy. They were so excited that they went to get an ultrasound, so they could find out the sex of the baby.

When they got there Addison lay down on the cot and the nurse put the ultrasound gel on her stomach. The gel was cold. Sam stood right next to her and held her hand. During the ultrasound the nurse told Addison and Sam that the baby was too young to tell the sex.

After that Addison still had to do one more surgery. She was in the scrub room when she heard someone yell for her help. As she stepped outside she saw her mother laying on a cot, and Sam standing next to her. Her mother had a clot in her heart, and the only one she was going to let cut her open was Addison. There was only one problem with that, Addison wasn't a heart surgeon, Sam was. Addison had an idea. She was going to put her mom to sleep and then Sam would do the surgery. Sam agreed that it was the right thing because Addison had never done surgery on a heart before. The outcome if Addison's mother didn't have the surgery would be death. They weren't going to tell Addison's mother (Abby) about their idea, because she would say no. So once it was time for the surgery Addison went and got her mom. She pushed her cot down to the OR. When they got there Addison put her mother to sleep and then Sam started the surgery. Everything was going fine until the end. Sam had started to sew Abby up, but then out of nowhere her BP dropped. It started to get really low. Addison get scared and told Sam to do something. 'I am doing everything that I can' responded Sam. Then suddenly her BP went back up to a normal level.

Sam had finished the surgery, and now Addison was going to wake her mother up. Once she was awake Abby asked her how the surgery went. Addison told her that the surgery went well and she should be back to normal in no time. She then told her mother that she was pregnant. Abby was so happy for her, she said that as soon as she was feeling better that she was going to buy her baby clothes.

Addison went to tell Sam the exciting news but he was sleeping. His ribs had started to hurt during the surgery. She woke him up and they went home. Once they got home they started to discuss where they were going to put the nursery. They decided to put it in the spare room, right next to their room.

Addison then started to pick out baby names. They liked Jason if it was a boy and Aubrey if it was a girl. In about a month Addison would be far enough along to tell the sex of the baby. That is when they would know whether to paint the nursery pink or blue.

Addison would be allowed to work until she was 8 months pregnant.

The next morning Sam woke Addison up with a sweet kiss and breakfast in bed. After they ate they went to the hospital. Once they got there they checked on Abby, and both Sam and Addison had to go to surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Where Is She?!

Addison was delivering a baby, and Sam was doing an open heart surgery when it happened. The man who would come to be known as 'the man with the gun' had just entered the building.

No one knew he had a gun, until he shot his first victim. Sam had just finished his surgery when out of nowhere he heard gun shots. He ran out of the OR and down the stairs to the first floor where he saw one of the nurses laying on the floor, dead. His next thought was Addison, where is she? Sam knew she was in surgery nut didn't know what OR she was in. So he ran as fast as he could from OR to OR, trying to find her. All of them were empty. Sam was scared out of his mind, he couldn't find her and there was a shooter somewhere in the hospital. He ran from one room to the next, but still no Addison.

By know most of the hospital was empty. When Sam ran into one of the last rooms he checked he saw Addison. She and one of the other nurses were standing against a wall with their hands in the air. Sam asked them what they were doing, but before either of them could answer, the man with the gun told him to go join them on the wall. Sam went straight to Addison and put her behind him. The man told him to step aside. He didn't move until the man put the gun to his head. Addison was crying and holding her stomach. The man asked her if she was pregnant. She lied and said no. then he slapped her hard on the face and asked her again. This time she said yes. The man then said that he wanted to see the baby. Sam stepped in and said he was going to lay a hand on his wife over his dead body. The man smiled and said ok, pointed the gun at his head and said goodbye. Addison stopped him and said that he could see the baby, if he let Sam go. She then climbed on the cot and lifted her shirt. The man put the gel on her stomach. Sam held her hand, as the man moved the ultra sound back and forth. Addison told him that if he kept moving it he would never see the baby. She then put it right on top of the baby. He smiled and told her to stand back against the wall. She cleaned off her stomach and did as she was told.

The man then looked at Sam and told him not to try to be a hero. Sam said that he didn't want to be a hero; he just wanted this to be over with. Then the man told Sam to go stand on the wall with Addison and the nurse. Sam walked over to the wall and stood right next to Addison. The man told all of them to close their eyes. He then said if they wanted this to be over, one of them was going to have to die.

Sam slowly stepped in front of Addison. The man didn't seem to notice until he was completely in front of her. He told Sam to move and he listened. Then he shut off the lights, spun in a circle, fired two shots, and then ran out of the room. Sam ran to turn the lights back on, and when he came back there was blood everywhere. One of them had been shot.


End file.
